


Gauche

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: So your ex is getting married and you come home. You find a stranger at the bar you stopped at, who also wants to stop a wedding. Good news it is the same wedding!
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Jackson Kenner/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Kenner/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Gauche

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know I got other series. Look at what my mind wanted to write. Why more Reader inserts? I don't know. Why another series? I have stories in me that need to get out.
> 
> BTW werewolf!Reader

You sat on the bar-stool. You played with your shot, before you downed it. You threw it back like it could save you. What the hell were you doing here? You called the bartender, a blonde girl named Cami, over. You ordered another one. She looked at you like she wanted to cut you off. She gave you the shot despite her desire not to.

Mary had called you a few days ago to come back to New Orleans. Your ex-fiance was getting married to someone Mary thought would get him into a whole lot of trouble.You had hopped a plane as soon as you could. Mary was a sweet old woman, but she had the ability to hate more passionately than anyone. You were a bit surprised she wasn't still cross with you. You had left Jackson because he refused to leave a town where he had to live on the outskirts. He gave you a lecture about what home was. You reminded him that home was wherever the two of you were together.

This was not the first time since the break up that Mary had called you. The first several times were to cuss you out and see how life was going for you. Then she admitted that she understood your point, and the fact you wanted to move the whole pack. Mary had a bit of an emotional attachment to you, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not. She was almost like a 2nd mother to you.

So when she called and said _Baby Girl_ , a nickname she hadn't used on you since before the break up, _I need some help_ , you came running. Jackson was engaged to the woman his parents had intended him to marry. Which sounded great on paper, but apparently she got tangled up in something bad. Mary wouldn't give you anymore details about what exactly that woman was tangled in, other than the fact it would harm Jackson. You almost could hear her considering using her pleading scared mom voice when you took a half a breath to answer.

How the hell were you supposed to break up a wedding? _Hey Jackson remember me, you know that girl who broke your heart? Yeah don't marry that woman, and maybe we should give us a try. Why? Because your grandmother called me and she likes me better._ You could give him that speech or you could object at the wedding. They still had the whole speak now thing right? What were you going to do?

You finished another shot, hoping for courage or clarity, and finding neither. The only saving grace for the night seemed to be a handsome man sitting next to you. "You know the bartender is going to have to cut you off soon." He said

"It's not helping me anyways." You muttered

"Can I help?" He asked without any alternative motive.

Part of you screamed he had to have another reason for wanting to help you. But you were getting drunk and you couldn't get the one thing you had to do in town done. What harm could possibly be caused by letting a friendly stranger help? Maybe he could give you an idea. "Do you know how to stop a wedding?" You asked

"From my understanding if you are getting married you can cancel at any point." He replied 

"I need to stop someone else's." You informed him.

"I seem to also be facing that same problem." He said with a sad smile.

"Maybe we can help each other out." You responded.

"How would you suggest doing that?" He asked.

"I don't know." You replied

"I think the best I can do is maybe get you the next round. And if I can, I might be able to talk the bartender into not cutting you off." He said

"How?" You asked.

"Well she is a friend of mine and is dating my brother." He said.

That drew the only laugh you had in weeks out. "Y/N" you said sticking out a hand

"Elijah." He said, returning the handshake.

Elijah was pleasant enough company, or at least you thought so. The night started to get blurrier after that. You are pretty sure the bartender asked Elijah to either kick you out or take you home. The details were very fuzzy. You just remembered getting no closer to your solution.

You did wake up fully clothed on a couch. Where you were was not clear. Before you could call for Elijah, you saw a very familiar face.

"Hey Jackson." You said with your head still ringing.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?" He asked


End file.
